1. Field
The invention is in the field of carrier racks for transporting automobile windshields or flat glass panels from place to place by pickup truck, a common practice in the glass industry.
2. State of the Art
Carrier racks for safely transporting automobile windshields or flat glass panels from place-to-place by those persons in the business of selling replacement windshields for automobiles and flat panels of glass are in common use as constructed for carrying a number of such windshields or glass panels within the beds of standard pickup trucks, typically for delivering such windshields or glass panels from supplier to installer.
Although it is broadly old to attach a carrier to a trailer hitch so such carrier extends rearwardly from the back end of an automotive vehicle, see Timmers U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,952 of Mar. 3, 1987, such disclosure has nothing to do with the carrying of replacement windshields, glass panels, or other panels, such as plywood, used for various building and other purposes to which the rack device of the present invention is applicable.